La Caída
by DragShot
Summary: Tras una heroica travesía a lo largo de Aernas y más allá, nuestros héroes se han enfrentado a un inesperado y doloroso final, en manos de quien nunca pensaron. Sin embargo, mientras al menos uno de ellos sobreviva, puede que todavía queden esperanzas para aquél mundo; pero ¿a qué precio? Adaptación de "Grand Chase: Para Siempre", de Alexander Alves.
1. La Caída

**NA: ¿Qué tal, otra vez? Ahora les traigo nuevamente un fic de Grand Chase... no, no se trata de "La Gran Búsqueda", aunque ya tengo un avance con eso. Esto se trata de otra cosa, de una adaptación. Quizá algunos lo reconozcan, pues hablamos del ganador de aquél concurso de historietas que organizaron en Brasil para darle una conclusión a la trama del juego tras el anuncio de su cierre definitivo.**

 **Al igual que con "No Digas Nada", este fic no será muy largo y tendrá un tono angst, aunque con un final definitivamente mucho más alentador que el otro. Nuevamente, quienes hayan leído el cómic seguramente tendrán una idea de lo que se viene: sangre, muerte y destrucción, a los que les añadiré conflictos emocionales.**

 **Haciendo los disclaimers respectivos (KOG, esto es tuyo, muy a nuestro pesar), y atribuyéndole la autoría de la trama original a Alexander Alves, es hora de darle comienzo a esta nueva función.**

* * *

 **La Caída**  
 _Una serie de ficción por DragShot.  
Adaptación de "Grand Chase: Para Siempre", de Alexander Alves._

Caer, caer y caer. Un vacío oscuro que no parece tener fin. La salvadora cae como un ave herida a la que le acababan de meter un balazo en pleno vuelo, con varias gotas escarlata quedándose suspendidas en la oscuridad, formando un rastro apenas visible en el ambiente. Su ropa está hecha harapos y ensangrentada, sus manos están casi destrozadas, de su capa apenas quedan unas piezas, y en su rostro se apreciaría un corte sangrante, de haber mejor iluminación.

Y sus ojos, esos ojos rojos como rubíes, por primera vez derramaban lágrimas. Las derramaban sin cesar, pero a la vez, de forma silenciosa. No es como que la pelirroja pudiese decir mucho en este momento, ya su voz la había perdido al clamar sin cesar los nombres de sus camaradas caídos, en vano.

Están muertos, sí, todos están muertos.

Aernas está destruida, en ruinas.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos.

Elesis ha fracasado miserablemente.

Ahora le espera sin duda algo peor que la muerte: el olvido. Caer sin cesar por el resto de la eternidad en medio de la nada presente entre los universos. Aquél ha de ser su castigo, y ella ve razones más que suficientes para ello. Les había fallado a todos, por última vez.

La tristeza y la decepción se mezclan con el resentimiento, en un cáliz amargo que envuelve totalmente lo poco que le queda de sus sentidos. En su mente, sin embargo, hay mayor actividad. Sus gritos todavía pueden escucharse, a la distancia, clamando por ayuda y gritando de la más pura y agobiante agonía. Una carga pesada que finalmente la ha quebrado.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto sucediera? Si tan solo hubiese sabido del final que les aguardaba tras esa puerta.

Aquella torre, aquella maldita torre, portadora de corrupción, dolor y desgracia; todo cortesía de su más despiadada archirrival, a quien hasta entonces habían dado por muerta. Esa torre había marcado el final del camino para ellos, y el armagedón definitivo de la ya inestable línea de tiempo de Aernas.

La profecía se había cumplido, pero al final de nada sirvió.

Ni siquiera el que en algún momento juró destruirlos había podido impedir que le arrebataran ese gusto, teniendo en su lugar que perecer junto a ellos. Todo, desde el comienzo, no había sido más que una trampa, un sucio ardid. El más cruel engaño. Luchar por algo y creer tener la posibilidad de salir triunfante cuando no es así, darte cuenta de que aún tus victorias no fueron más que otro paso hacia tu inevitable final, tan solo parte del único camino tejido por el macabro destino que siempre manejó tu vida. Toda la gloria de batallas pasadas arrebatada cruelmente en tan solo minutos. Tantas vidas extinguidas, tanta sangre derramada. Sueños que se perdieron en el tiempo, amores que nunca podrán ser. Historias que desaparecen para siempre frente a tus ojos.

Y siendo ella la última portadora de esos cuentos, ahora moriría junto con ellos. En soledad.

Quizá este sea un buen momento para revivir el último de ellos. La crónica de la destrucción, en la Torre de la Extinción.

* * *

 **NA: De acuerdo, hasta aquí esta suerte de prólogo. El verdadero relato comenzará en la siguiente parte, donde veremos cómo un rutinario día en el que podrías morir se convierte en ese fatídico día en el que tú y todos los que amas se van a morir.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Torre de la Extinción

**NA: Es momento de ver cómo nuestra pelirroja terminó volando entre dimensiones, irónicamente del mismo modo en que se asume que su padre acabó.**

 **Ojo, no todos los eventos en este fic se llevarán a cabo del mismo modo que en el cómic. Pueden haber cambios por aquí y allá, así como escenas nuevas o distintas. En particular, el prólogo tiene poco o nada que ver con dicho cómic. En fin, los que hayan leído otras adaptaciones mías probablemente ya saben de qué hablo.**

* * *

 **~ Torre de la Extinción ~**

\- **¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME USES NUNCA MÁS-...!** \- se escuchó un clamor a voz en cuello, uno que reflejaba gran cantidad de dolor reprimido. Sin embargo, este se vio interrumpido por un breve resplandor.

Y luego, el Caballero Aegis no pronunció otra palabra.

Los demás a su alrededor se quedaron atónitos. Incluso la hechicera en frente de todos ellos se permitió revelarles un gesto de sorpresa.

\- **De acuerdo... esa no era la idea.** \- confesó Kaze'Aze con una perturbadoramente tranquila honestidad, mientras la desesperación tomaba por asalto a los chasers, uno por uno.

\- **¿Ro-..Ronan?... ¿¡RONAN!? ¡REACCIONA!** \- intentó reanimarlo Elesis, sin éxito.

\- **¡Ronan!... No puede ser...** \- dijo Arme, llegando al lugar en el acto.

\- **¡Ronan! ¡Nooooo!** \- lloriqueó Lire - **¿¡Por qué los más buenos mueren jóvenes!?**

\- **Esto está mal...** \- añadió Jin.

\- **¡Rápido, Arme! ¡HAZ ALGO!** \- exclamó la Salvadora, desesperada.

\- **Hago lo que puedo, Elesis. ¡No funciona! ¡Simplemente NO FUNCIONA!... ¡Maldición! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONA!?** \- respondió igualmente frustrada la Maga de Guerra.

\- _**[A este paso, incluso yo acabaré muerto.]**_ \- pensó Erknard, el Caballero Prime, quien de hecho era conocido por ser inmune al paso de los años.

Todos los demás chasers se amontonaron al rededor de su compañero, con efímera esperanza de una mueca, un movimiento, una tos... la más mínima señal de vida. Esta nunca llegó.

\- **¡MALDITA BRUJA!** \- estalló Lass en rabia al ver los ojos de su compañero apagarse en los brazos de la pelirroja, con sus puños casi sangrantes de lo estrujados que estaban - **¡Te golpearé tan duro que la mueca que vas a hacer será recordada por siglos!**

\- **A mí no me miren.** \- se excusó la hechicera, alzando los brazos - **Él fue el idiota que quiso hacerse el mártir. Yo apuntaba hacia la gritona, a ver si con eso lograba ver a su papi... en la otra vida.** \- añadió con un tono cruelmente burlón.

\- **¡NO! ¡Esta vez no escaparás!** \- respondió el iracundo joven de cabello plateado - **¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!**

\- **¡Lass, esperá! ¿¡Qué hacés, boludo!?** \- exclamó Amy, sin lograr atraer su atención. - **¡Alguien que lo detenga! ¡Pronto!** \- De inmediato Ryan y Erknard fueron tras él.

\- **Adelante, vengan por mí. Yo invito.** \- les desafió Kaze'Aze en un tono provocador, mientras detrás de ella se abría un portal por el cual estaba dispuesta a cruzar, en el momento preciso. La hechicera oscura simplemente no se cansaba de humillar a sus víctimas.

\- **¡No intenten detenerme!** \- exigió el Striker, al verse acompañado.

\- **No lo haremos. Nosotros vamos contigo.** \- le respondió el Guardián.

\- **Te apoyaremos, hijo. No hay forma de que hagas esto solo.** \- añadió el Caballero Prime con un tono entre su natural arrogancia y una ocasional preocupación.

\- **¡BRUJAAAAAA!** \- clamó Ryan a viva voz, dando un salto con su hoz en mano, dispuesto a despedazar viva a quien acababa de asesinar a su camarada.

Kaze'Aze tan solo se limitó a reír mientras se perdía de vista en el vórtice de luz púrpura.

\- **¡Estos están locos! ¡REGRESEN!** \- volvió a gritar la chica de cabello rosado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza a la vez que los tres persecutores saltaban al mismo portal. Este se cerró tan pronto todos estuvieron dentro. - **¡Ah! ¡Me sheva la con-...! Ohwowow...**

Una fuerte sacudida interrumpió sus insultos. Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente, y la estructura de la torre rápidamente comenzó a ceder.

\- **Este lugar se está viniendo abajo.** \- dio aviso Dio - **¡Hay que salir de aquí!**

\- **Ay, odio los lunes...** \- se dijo a sí mismo el zorro occidental.

\- **Un favor, Azin. Ahórrate los comentarios.** \- replicó Arme rápidamente.

Atemorizados, conmocionados y desorientados, los chasers comenzaron a correr alrededor, hacia cualquier parte y al mismo tiempo a ningún lado. Al parecer, en algún momento durante todo este pandemonio, las salidas habían sido completamente bloqueadas. Estaban atrapados.

\- **Maldición... ¡Maldición!** \- gruñó Ley, visiblemente frustrada.

La única que parecía ajena al repentino pánico era Elesis, quien solo miraba fijamente al caballero caído en sus brazos, sumida en silencio. ¿Cómo podía suceder esto así de pronto? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!? Su equipo había pasado por desastres aún peores, y tras tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte, un escenario como este ya no parecía posible.

Con todo ese trabajo en equipo, había olvidado lo frágiles que en realidad eran individualmente.

Mientras la Salvadora se tomaba el tiempo de asimilar la situación, Arme había despejado sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para probar un conjuro. Una medida desesperada, puesto que la magia de Kaze'Aze aún seguía activa, drenando continuamente sus reservas de maná y neutralizando la mayor parte de sus hechizos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Arme concentró tanto maná en su mano derecha como le fue posible. Poco a poco la presión del aire frente a ella fue cambiando, hasta que comenzó a formarse una suerte de grieta visible en el mismo. - **Grr...** \- Finalmente el portal se abrió, aunque en esta oportunidad Arme no pudo tomarse ni un instante para celebrarlo. El enlace era mucho más inestable de lo que incluso ella esperaba, pero al menos funcionaría para sus compañeros de equipo... o los que aún le quedaban.

\- **Ehm... ¿ch-chicos?** \- alzó la voz para tratar de llamar su atención. En su rostro era visible el desgaste al que se estaba sometiendo, y ya comenzaba a sudar profusamente. Para su fortuna, la mayor parte de ellos alcanzó a escucharla, alertando a los demás. No hizo falta decir más, lo cual en cierto modo era un alivio para la maga. Mientras más pronto terminara esto, mejor sería. Los chasers comenzaron a cruzar, varios de ellos cojeando. Algunos incluso apoyándose en otros. Las pociones se les habían terminado hace buen rato, varios pisos abajo.

Finalmente, solo quedaron en el lugar Elesis, Dio, la propia Arme y el cadáver de Ronan.

\- **[Para ser alguien a quien siempre fastidio de "maga de baja clase", esta niña me sorprende bastante a menudo.]** \- pensó la Salvadora, quien se acercó al portal, cargando consigo a lo que quedaba del Caballero Aegis.

\- **¿En serio-... te lo vas a llevar?** \- preguntó Arme incrédula.

\- **Bueno, lo menos que podríamos hacer es darle un digno entierro.** \- respondió Elesis, con un aire de resignación, y carente de su usual tono autoritario. Seguidamente, tomando el cuerpo de un brazo, lo arrojó hacia el portal, se secó la frente mientras suspiraba con pesar, y saltó ella misma en su interior.

En ese punto las paredes ya se oían crujir, anunciando su colapso inminente.

\- **Dio... sé que normalmente disfrutas de este tipo de escenarios y todo, pero te agradecería que cruzaras ya...** \- comentó Arme - **no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda mantener esto abierto.**

El asmodiano le dedicó una mirada condescendiente. Aquello era nuevo. Tras haber convivido en cercanía con él durante algunos meses, varios chasers habían llegado a la conclusión de que Dio no era simplemente una bola de puro resentimiento como él preferiría mostrar a primera vista, sino que simplemente no era alguien sentimental.

Nuevamente, por esa misma razón, dicha reacción llamó mucho la atención de Arme. Y mucho mayor fue su sorpresa cuando sintió la mano Rake posarse sobre su hombro.

\- **¿Dio?** \- preguntó extrañada.

\- **¿Sabes? Me agrada que a menudo seas la que más se preocupa por el equipo y a la vez quien se las arregla para mantenerse con la cabeza fría. Pocos humanos son capaces de las dos cosas.** \- le explicó calmadamente - **Por otra parte, yo puedo defenderme solo, así que preferiría que no te eches más carga encima. En cuanto a ti, bueno... gracias.**

\- **¿De qué estás habland-AHHH...!** \- intentó preguntar Arme, pero la fuerza del empujón que recibió no la dejó terminar. En menos de un parpadeo, ella ya se encontraba dentro del vórtice, y por supuesto que con semejante susto su concentración se había ido al diablo. Lo mismo para el hechizo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la esperanza de que, así de rápido como la arrojó, Dio hubiese saltado también al portal.

Sin embargo, lo que no llegó a notar fue que Dio la había empujado para impedir que toda la estructura superior la aplastara tras colapsarse en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 **NA: Ah, finalmente logro publicar algo. Juro que no volveré a llevar un curso curricular en verano, especialmente a estas alturas, en que los proyectos son de considerable complejidad.**

 **Por el momento tengo el capítulo final ya prácticamente listo, pero necesito terminar el tercero y el cuarto antes de poder publicarlo. Ya los postearé en cuanto los tenga.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Serdín, la Capital del Caos

**NA: Al parecer algunos chasers han logrado escapar, pero ¿qué sucedió con los demás?**

* * *

 **~ Serdín, la Capital del Caos ~  
**

\- **Muy bien, esta vez no tienes escapatoria.** \- la voz cortante del Striker se hizo sentir con determinación en una sala oscura, donde la luz de la luna no se atrevía a entrar.

Lass, Ryan y el primer Sieghart se encontraban frente a frente con la Hechicera de la Perdición, quien había tenido la fantástica idea de esperarlos sentada tras cruzar el portal, y arrojarlos lejos para que se tomaran la molestia de venir corriendo tras ella. Kaze'Aze extrañaba jugar con esos niños.

\- **¡Esteh... ufff!... De-enme un segundo...** \- se excusó el Guardián de la Naturaleza mientras recuperaba el aliento, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Unos momentos después, se encontró a sí mismo capaz de continuar su declaración - **¡Este será tu fin!** \- proclamó heroicamente, con un dedo acusador directamente apuntando hacia la hechicera.

\- **¡Sí, lo que dijo el niño!** \- secundó Erknard Sieghart, bastante seguro de sí mismo como es habitual.

\- **¡Oh, santo cielo! Tal parece que estoy rodeada.** \- dijo Kaz'Aze, haciendo un sarcástico rol de damisela en apuros - **¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?**

\- **Si te rindes, podemos resolver esto rápidamente.** \- comentó Lass, con un evidente deseo asesino impregnado en su voz.

\- **Ay, pero es que estoy taaaaaan indefensa aquí sentada...** \- de pronto la hechicera soltó el acto y cambió a un tono más ponzoñoso- **¿A qué diablos esperan para atacarme ahora, gusanos?**

Esa era la señal que estaban esperando.

\- **Un placer.** \- respondió Ryan a la vez que su lanza resplandecía con fuerza. Empuñándola en su mano, la arrojó con fuerza hacia su eventual víctima, anunciando a viva voz su habilidad especial.

 _ **¡LANZA EJECUTORA!**_

* * *

\- **AAAAAAH- ¡DUH!** \- la Maga de Guerra cayó de cara sobre el grisáceo y polvoriento suelo, justo en frente de la Salvadora.

\- **Arme, te estabas tardando.** \- le replicó la Salvadora, para luego cambiar de tono - **¿Te encuentras...?**

\- **¡DIO! ¿¡En dónde está!?** \- reaccionó Arme de inmediato, levantándose - **El idiota me lanzó por el portal y creo que ni siquiera llegó a cruzar.**

\- **¿No cruzó?...** \- trató de confirmar Elesis.

\- **¿¡Cómo que no cruzó!?** \- interrogó Ley, visiblemente nerviosa, apareciendo de entre otros chasers a quienes terminó empujando al suelo. Sus quejas fueron totalmente ignoradas.

\- **Por supuesto que no. Está muerto.** \- se escuchó a una voz joven y arrogante sentenciar. - **Y tuve el enorme placer de verlo. ¡Fue aplastado por los escombros como un insecto!** \- comentó divertido para después soltar varias carcajadas.

Frente a los chasers, lo que lucía como un joven flacucho hizo su aparición. De traje sencillo y casual, pelo corto violeta muy oscuro y una tendencia a permanecer flotando típica de los asmodianos; el tipo no era ningún desconocido para el equipo.

\- **¡VEIGAS!** \- Elesis no se encontraba de humor tras haber perdido a uno de sus compañeros. Ella fue y lo alzó de su cuello como si realmente se tratase de un mocoso. - **¡Tú nos metiste en esto! ¿No es así, pedazo de marica? ¡Más te vale que nos digas qué diablos está pasando o yo te obligaré a confesarlo a punta de golpes!**

\- **¡Ya rugiste!** \- apoyó Azin - **¡Le voy a dar sus pataditas!**

Varios otros miembros del equipo no tardaron en rodear amenazantes al aparentemente despistado intruso, quien sin embargo logró quitárselos de encima con suma facilidad mediante una simple pero efectiva onda expansiva.

\- **A ver, a ver, a ver... No me interesa cómo es que ustedes terminaron aquí, pero a mí no me metan en esto.** \- se excusó Veigas mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

\- **Oh, no me digas que tú no tuviste nada que ver.** \- le increpó la pelirroja - **¡Este desastre tiene tu asqueroso nombre escrito en todos lados!**

\- **¿Estás loca o qué? ¿¡Quién rayos usaría una torre de la perdición en una dimensión como Aernas!?** **¿Alguno de ustedes, insectos ignorantes, tiene idea de lo difícil que es conseguir una de esas?** \- replicó como si lo que decía fuera lo más obvio del mundo - **No sé a quién se le haya ocurrido semejante barbaridad, pero se nota que ha de estar desesperado por robarse lo que es _mi_ trabajo, y eso _no_ lo pienso permitir.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- comentó Mari, mostrándose escéptica.

\- **Muy bien, basta todos.** \- intervino Jin. - **Discutirlo no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.**

\- **Eu no sé ustedes chicos, pero a mí me gustaría saber en dónde estamos ahora.** \- comentó Rin, con su particular dejo extranjero.

\- **Ah, mirá vos.** \- añadió Amy - **Esa es una buena pregunta.**

\- **Pues...** \- respondió Arme, entrelazando sus dedos con evidente nerviosismo - **se suponía que el portal que abrí nos llevaría a Serdín. Entonces...**

Fue ahí cuando la maga violeta se percató del inhóspito paisaje a su alrededor.

Si esto era Serdín, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

\- **Entonces... ¿qué, Arme?** \- prosiguió Amy.

\- **No puede ser..**. - se lamentó Arme, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido - **No puede ser... ¡No puede SER!**

La pelivioleta cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos volvieron a hincharse, anunciando que faltaba poco para que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir desde ellos. Un mal presentimiento invadió los corazones de todos a su alrededor.

\- **¿Q-Qué cosa?** \- Lire se atrevió a preguntar.

\- **¡Es Serdín, Lire! ¡ESTO ES SERDÍN!** \- explotó la maga y rompió en llanto.

\- **¿¡Serdín!? ¿¡De qué hab-...!?** \- reaccionó la Salvadora, solo para alcanzar a ver algunos restos de edificios destruidos alrededor que se le hicieron conocidos. Y calló.

Pronto los demás también notaron los vestigios.

\- **¿Esa... esa es...?** \- intentó decir Lire, consternada.

\- **La plaza...** \- agregó Jin.

\- **Eso parece un capitolio, ¿no?** \- prosiguió Azin.

\- **El mercado...** \- señaló Amy.

\- **La academia...** \- concluyó Elesis - **ya ni siquiera está...**

\- **¡Lo hemos perdido todo!** \- exclamó Arme a viva voz, golpeando el suelo de forma furiosa - **¡MALDITA HECHICERA! ¡Lo tenía todo pensado desde un comienzo!**

La pobre comenzó a lloriquear desconsoladamente en el suelo. Lire se acercó a ella e intentó reanimarla, sin mucho éxito. Su hogar había sido brutalmente arrancado de la faz de Aernas.

\- **Ya, ya... todo va a estar bien.** \- dijo la elfo dulcemente - **Todavía estamos con vida, podemos arreglar esto...**

\- **¿¡Y ESO A QUIÉN CHUCHA LE IMPORTA!?** \- la pelivioleta contestó colérica - **¡Nuestra misión era protegerlos a ellos, Lire, no a nosotros mismos!**

Lire solo tragó saliva, a la vez que sus puntiagudas orejas decayeron. Por más que buscó desesperadamente algo con qué responderle, nada le vino a la mente. Mucho menos a los demás.

La Salvadora le dio un rápido barrido con la mirada a sus camaradas restantes. Sí, definitivamente nunca antes habían estado en tantos problemas, y quizá haya sido por su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiese dispuesto lanzarse hacia esa puerta de inmediato... aunque por otra parte, dadas las circunstancias, habría sido realmente difícil decidir otra cosa.

Un relámpago interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que algunos de ustedes lograron escapar con vida de esa torre.** \- Kaze'Aze se hizo presente al borde de un risco al parecer levantado en medio de los restos del reino hace no mucho. Sin embargo, su voz parecía provenir de todas partes. - **Bien, bien, los estaba esperando.**

\- **Espera... ¿q-qué pasó con Ryan, Lass y Sieghart?** \- se atrevió a preguntar Lire, con un sudor frío en su espalda.

\- **Los maté para comerme sus hígados.** \- fue lo que respondió muy casualmente la hechicera.

\- **¿¡QUÉ!?** \- exclamaron los chasers a viva voz - **¡Maldita asquerosa!** \- añadió Elesis.

Kaze'Aze les devolvió una risa tan maniática como escandalosa, aunque breve - **En verdad los engañé, ¿no es así?** \- se limpió la nariz antes de continuar - **Descuiden, sus amigos están bien... por ahora. Ya me ocupé de ellos, eso sí; aunque en su lugar yo me preocuparía más por lo que está a punto de suceder por estos lares.**

\- **¡Eres una vergüenza para aquellos que nacieron con el don del dominio de la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella, ¿lo sabes?!** \- le increpó Arme, poniéndose de pie para exhibir tanto su coraje como el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas al deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

\- **Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Parece que herí algunas susceptibilidades.** \- continuó la enorme dama violeta - **Calma, que ese dolor no te durará por mucho. Te lo garantizo.**

\- **¡Oye! ¿Eres la hechicera de cuarta que trajo esa torre?** \- interrumpió Veigas - **¿Se puede saber qué diablos tenías en la cabeza como para hacer eso? Considérate afortunada de no haberte matado tú sola.**

\- **¿Y tú quién rayos eres?** \- respondió la aludida, un tanto incómoda.

\- **No necesitas saber eso; pero yo necesito saber de dónde la obtuviste,** \- continuó el asmodiano con soltura - **porque alguien tan insignificante y patética como tú no habría podido conseguir una así nada más.**

\- **¿¡Alguien qué!?** \- exclamó la hechicera, permitiéndose perder la compostura.

\- **Te lo preguntaré nuevamente, brujita.** \- continuó Veigas, esta vez mucho más serio de lo que los demás esperaban - **¿Quién te proporcionó todo esto?**

\- **Ese no es tu problema, mocoso entrometido.** \- le respondió ella con holgura - **Y mejor te me haces a un lado, a menos que quieras acabar aplastado como esos insectos.**

\- **¿Te atreves a usar... ¡mi frase!?** \- el Heraldo de la Destrucción se alzó aun más en el aire, un par de venas hinchadas en su frente daban aviso de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Luego se dirigió a Amy, quien estaba a su derecha, extendiéndole un brazo. - **Agárrame. ¡Agárrame que si no voy a despedazar viva a esta zorra!**

\- **Oh, no, no, no, no. Pero si nadie te detiene.** \- le respondió ella haciéndose a un lado rápidamente - **Por mí podés ir ashá y romperle todo lo que te plazca ¿eh?**

A Veigas no le hizo gracia que no le siguiesen el juego. - **Solo por eso no la destruiré... esta vez.** \- comentó con desaire, cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirosada fue asediada por las miradas de sus camaradas. - **¿Qué?** \- se excusó en respuesta.

\- **Aprovechando que todos están aquí, ¿qué les parecen los arreglos que hice con este lugar?** \- volvió a comenzar Kaze'Aze - **Les seré franca: había demasiado púrpura por doquier, pero un par de explosiones aquí y allá y eso quedó resuelto. Y antes de que lo pregunten, sí, eso quiere decir que comencé por los cuarteles del Clan de los Magos Violeta.** \- Arme comenzó a sisear - **Después de todo, ellos eran el mayor obstáculo a vencer si quería tomar esta parte del continente. Kanavan, por otro lado, fue mucho más sencillo de lo que incluso yo podría haber imaginado. Jeh, ni siquiera supieron qué fue lo que los golpeó.**

\- **Bailaré sobre tu tumba.** \- comentó una aparentemente estoica Elesis, incapaz de salir con alguna otra reacción para ello.

\- **¿Es que nunca te cansarás de causarnos dolores de cabeza?** \- reclamó Jin.

\- **Me temo que no. Y con eso dicho, ¡les doy la bienvenida a Serdín, la Capital del Caos!** \- anunció jubilosa la hechicera. Algunos relámpagos estallaron en los alrededores para proporcionar un conveniente énfasis.

\- **Arg... ¿encima tenías que ponerle un nombre tan cliché?...** \- se quejó Arme.

\- **Pues a mí me parece perfecto.** \- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

Los chasers voltearon de inmediato, y no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veían.

\- **¡TÚ!** \- exclamó la líder del equipo - **¡Sabía que no estarías bien muerto hasta que yo misma te estrangulase con mis propias manos!**

El antiguo tentador, Astaroth, o Baldinar como fue su nombre alguna vez, emergió de entre la oscuridad como un gallinazo entre los vestigios de miseria: maltrecho, pero orgulloso. Porciones de su armadura ancestral permanecían en él, mientras que algunas partes de su anterior cuerpo humano habían quedado expuestas, incluyendo la mitad de su rostro.

\- **Me temo que es un poco tarde para eso,** **pero yo también estoy gratamente sorprendido de verlos.** \- saludó el ascendido - **El día de hoy, todos seremos bendecidos al presenciar un momento histórico para Aernas, un maravilloso regalo que perdurará por eras.** **¿Y qué mejor regalo para mi reina que el mundo entero en sus manos, mi más grande sueño?** \- añadió, acercándose a la hechicera para acariciar con dulzura su rostro.

\- **Hush... cariño, no en frente de los niños.** \- se quejó Kaze'Aze juguetonamente mientras trataba de quitarse a su repentinamente meloso compañero.

Los chasers no supieron qué hacer al respecto, salvo observar la escena sin gesto alguno en sus rostros. Aquello era desconcertante en muchas formas.

\- **¿E-Es raro si por alguna razón emparejaba a esos dos antes de que esto pasara?** \- consultó Azin a sus compañeros, quienes le lanzaron un lote de miradas atónitas inmediatamente.

\- **A veces me perturbas.** \- comentó Arme, quien fue la única que no pudo despegar sus ojos de la escena.

\- **¡Suficiente preámbulo!** **Es momento de que enfrenten su final.** \- proclamó Astaroth, poniendo fin al momento incómodo que no había resultado ser lo que él esperaba - **¡Surjan, mis esbirros de la oscuridad! Consuman todo lo que queda en este mundo, ¡empezando por las almas de estos malditos entrometidos!** \- A la orden, un enorme batallón de criaturas indescriptibles surgió desde las sombras, con sus ojos ámbar fijos en nuestros héroes.

\- **¡Únanseles, demonios del inframundo!** \- le secundó Kaze'Aze - **Que no quede piedra sobre piedra.** \- Una serie de portales se abrieron del otro lado, dejando salir centenares de criaturas, muchas de las cuales más de uno de los chasers supo reconocer. Un aura violeta oscuro los envolvía, y sus ojos ardían en una aura rojo como la misma sangre.

Solo bastó con que una de las criaturas, imposible de identificar entre la dantesca horda, lanzara un grito de guerra, para que se viera ahogado entre un sinnúmero de alaridos, bramidos, gritos y otros sonidos de todo tipo que se mezclaron en un alboroto sacado de la peor de las pesadillas apocalípticas.

Entonces, la batalla empezó.

Millones de enemigos contra un puñado de personas, quizá los últimos remanentes de no solo la humanidad, sino de toda civilización que alguna vez existiera en el pasado o en el presente de dicho mundo. Los guerreros esperaron, a indicación de su líder, el momento adecuado para contraatacar. Elesis, esta vez carente de su típica mirada llena de confianza, fue la primera en blandir su lanza en lugar de sus dos espadas para iniciar la última resistencia.

Organizados, nuestros héroes tomaron turnos para repeler a todo lo que se acerara volando, corriendo o arrastrándose. Algunos otros se concentraban en brindarles apoyo o en reponer salud en la medida de lo posible. Amy en particular lanzaba encantamientos por doquier y aprovechaba para despachar con sus chakras a cualquier enemigo que lograra escabullirse, dándole tiempo a Mari para desplegar sus armas sentinelas.

Sin embargo, un descuido dejó expuesto a Jin frente a un paraminy. Para su fortuna, Amy vio esto y acudió en su ayuda antes de que el pelirrojo siquiera notase su situación; mas inmediatamente después de destrozar la máquina con un certero golpe, la ídolo pop y oráculo de los dioses notó que algo no andaba del todo bien. Comenzó con un ligero mareo que luego se agudizó rápidamente, las fuerzas la abandonaban pese a que ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse de pie. Finalmente, alguien apagó las luces del escenario. Ella no pudo ver quién.

Para cuando Jin se percató de lo que sucedía, Amy Aruha simplemente ya no estaba allí.

* * *

 **NA: Las cosas siguen cayéndose a pedazos, mientras la hora de los chasers se va acercando.**

 **Y sí, Rin con acento brasileño y Amy con acento argentino. Porque me parece bien por alguna extraña razón, y porque además la primera de ellas provino de un concurso realizado en Brasil.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y, Kamias, se aprecia tu comentario.  
**


End file.
